Last Chance For Happiness
by Yoko Nee-San
Summary: "Seriously Leah , you are annoying why don't you go hunt a bloodsucker ? Sam doesn't love you anymore so stop thinking about it because it annoys me." Leah clearwater is broken , after what Paul have said , she ran to the beach and found the most handsome guy she had never seen. But even if Apollo and Leah are in love , the Olympians and the pack are against that. Why ?
1. I meet hot blond guy and we become close

**A/N**** : Hi ! Well for the few people who were following my story 'The story of So' , here is 'Last chance for happiness' , even though i updated in one or two months instead of a week. Like i told you , deleted the other story , but if some people want to read it , i would resurrect it some days even though 'Last chance for Happiness' isn't a prequel or a sequel to 'The story of So' but a totaly different story based on Apollo and a daughter of Hermes . At first i don't own any of the caracteres of Twilight and Percy Jackson , i own only Alexy and maybe some other OC will come , that story is after THO and after the last book of Twilight , i hope you will enjoy my story .**

**Also , i fixed the two chapters in one , it will be better , because it will be long chapters ! And thanks for the reviews , it really made me happy ! Thanks for the favourites and follows also ! Also you are free to ask questions about the story if you want to , i'll be glad to answer you !**

**Guest 1 : **Haha i am writing don't worry !

**Guest 2 : **Don't worry , i always write a little bit in the first chapter , but the next chapters are more long :)

**Apocalypse owner : **Unfortunately she is , don't forget that she is a virgin goddess against love and males. In the pack ? Well Sam won't be happy about it , as seen in Twilight , he is still deeply in love with Leah even if he impregnated on Emily , Seth and Jacob will be suspicious about Apollo when they will know that he is the god Apollo , for the rest , i don't know yet , i will see later. Effectively yes , they have a special smell , like the vampirs , demigods and others , but their smell is extremely strong and also nice since they are gods , i hope i have answered your questions correctly :)

**Rosalie end jacob : **Ahaha gracias :)

**Guest :** Haha sorry , but i'll be busy ! Thanks !

**Apocalypse owner : **Aha thanks !

**steph A15 : **Thank you ! Well i won't update the second chapter until December since i fixed the first and the second**.**

* * *

Leah's POV

"Seriously Leah , you are annoying why don't you go hunt a bloodsucker ? Sam doesn't love you anymore so stop thinking about it because it annoys me." Paul spoke annoyingly .

Sam scowled slightly , Seth's face reddened in worry for his sister , Emily's face began to be more guilty , my face's face went blank , i quickly pushed Paul and ran away of that horrible place i was condemned to stay because of my 'wolf' part. i heard two person run after me , but Sam's voice stopped them. "Let her go."

Huh . Ironic , i didn't know who would care for me except my little brother , i still wondered who the heck the other person was.

i was useless and weak .

i was condemned to an unreciprocal love and because of what ? Because of that stupid impregnation thing who took happiness away from me . And guess to who that happiness belonged to now ? To my cousin , a cousin i considered as a sister , only to find her betray me as well like my boyfriend ._ Ex-boyfriend now ._

I began to transform myself into a wolf and my clothes flew away , i ran and ran and ran , until i found the cliff when that damn Bella tried to kill herself when she was human.

I began to walk towards it , why not ? Why not ? I had lost everything that mattered for me , so i'll just do it and die , i wanted to erase that pain , and that was the right way to do it.

Even though i would go to hell for that , i didn't care , i was too much hurt for thinking about hell and heaven.

I kept on walking into my wolf form , until i reached the end of the cliff , i wanted to jump , but i couldn't , i didn't have the courage to do it , i cursed , turned my head off the other direction and ran into the forest , when i was near the beach , i transformed into a human again .

I walked towards a bush , i often placed clothes there in case if something like that happened , i wouldn't run into my wolf form eternally because wolves who patrolled could hear me.

A black bra and black short were here , i put them and walked slowly , i wanted to cry , but i refused to do it.

I couldn't take it anymore . I ran down the beach with my bra and my shorts , when i was on the beach , i walked instead of running .

I was angry , furious , you will pay me it Sam , _Sam ._

That name _disgusted me_ .

Sam broke with me , and for what ? For my cousin Emily ! He left me heartbroken for someone i considered as my sister , and now i am forced to be here , reading the love he has for her , i used it as a torture for him , it was the only way for me to get back at him , but it got worse for me , the pack hated me only more , my friend Alexy was the only one who undertood , even when i was yelling at her when she didn't do anything wrong , she was still smiling at me like nothing happened , i didn't even deserve such a friend .

As i walked in the sand , i saw a tall guy lying down on a towel , surely tanning , he had sunglasses on his eyes , but as i was getting closer to him , he put off his sunglasses and turned his head towards me , with his beautiful blue eyes scanning me , it only made me angry . He suddenly got up and sat on his towel , i was a few steps away of him now , i stared at his body , hell , he's very , very hot , he had so more abs than the member of the pack , he even had an athletic body .

But who's that blonde guy anyway ? I had never seen such a cute guy in my whole life .

"Admiring the view , beautiful ?" He told me in a flirtatious voice .

I scowled at him and stopped walking , i was just beside him now. "I would rather admiring a wolf , at least it worth a look ."

He chuckled loudly , and smirked at me , a sexy smirk , so sexy that my heart is moving at my right .

"You think so huh ? But people tell me that i look like a **_wolf."_ **He told me the whole thing while seeing me straight in the eyes , a weird tone in his voice , his smirk still in those soft lips .

"Who the heck told you that ? Surely some stupid girls who wanted to flirt with you only because you're very handsome." It was stronger than me , i told him it without thinking , his arrogance made me angry , but his smirk only grew wider .

"Ohoho." He said in a melodious voice. "So you think i am very handsome ?" I rolled my eyes at stupid hot blondie , he seemed to be eigtheen but still he was more tall than me. "Shut up." I walked away , but i realized that someone was following me , stupid hot blondie was behind me , smirking in all his glory , i could feel his breath on the back of my neck , i began to run but he caught me in his strong arms and we fell in the sand.

"Nasty , nasty." He smirked at me just like before , his face was so bright i could have swore that light was coming from him , i stared into his beautiful sky blue eyes , and did something i would never thought i would have done , i kissed him on the lips.

He seemed a little , really little bit surprised at first , but he kissed me back , i felt his tongue against mine , so warm ...

Unfortunately i needed to breath and i pulled away , when i met his eyes one more time i found him smirking , _again_.

"I wasn't expecting you to do that so soon after we met , but i don't mind , not even a little bit." He told me while kissing me once again.

Tears began to fall on my cheeks , hot blondie stopped kissing me and looked confusedly at me. "Why are you crying ?"

I burst into tears , crying , i felt hot blondie's warm arms hug me , his strong warm arms were surrounded around my waist. "Shh , don't cry , such a beautiful girl like you shouldn't cry." I continued to sob in his arms and hugged him back , placing my arms around his waist as well.

I closed my eyes and i fell asleep , my head against hot blondie's chest.

* * *

I had a weird dream , i dreamed about me when i was younger , memories filled my mind , me playing with Seth and Emily when we were little , me meeting Sam at high shcool and falling in love with him , Sam's depression , with made me stay away from him in order to give him space for his problems , Sam breaking up with me , me turning into a wolf in front of my family , causing the death of my father , me being forced to be a member of the pack even if i didn't want to , but it permitted me to have an eye on Seth , and to force Sam to suffer with me , me coming with the pack and the vampirs in order to meet the Volturi , me being hurt by Paul's words , me meeting that Hot blond guy ...

My eyes opened when i thought of hot blond guy , and i tried to get up from the bed i was on , but i traped myself into the covers and fell of the bed , my face found its way to the cold floor.

I heard a melodious chuckle behind me , and i turned to see hot blond guy sitting in a chair beside the bed , his eyes full of amusement , that made me angry that he made fun of me like that , so i got up and walked towards him.

"What's so funny ?!" I yelled in his face , and i noticed that his eyes were on my chest ... And i blushed when i discovered the reason.

Apparently , when i got up , the covers slipped away from me , and my bra was missing , it wasn't on my body anymore.

"Pervert !" I screamed at him in frustration , then i crossed my arms on my chest.

He frowned slightly. "Hey , it isn't my fault , if i didn't take your bra off , you would have been uncomfortable sleeping with it , your short didn't seem to be tight so i let it. You should thank me , not yelling at me , but with the little show you are giving to me , i definitely don't mind." He said winking at me with a cocky grin.

I wanted to kill him , but i would be punished by the police , so instead i walked towards him wth the expression of a serial killer;

Hot blond guy only chuckled at my behavior. "You should calm , sweetheart , a beautiful girl like you shouldn't act like that , here is your bra." He said giving me the black bra , i took it furiously , turned my back at him and put it on me.

I turned towards him , only to find him smirkind at me. "What is so funny ?!" I yelled in his face , he got up of the chair and walked towards me. "You."

I walked back but he was more fast and took one of my wrist. "Come on , beautiful , won't you give me a kiss like yesterday ?" I blushed a little bit , and raised my hand to slap him , but his other hand stopped me. "Don't." He warned playfully.

"Let me go." I said trying to pull away.

"Hum ... Let's see , first i took you to that hostel five stars here alone in my arms , took care of you when you were sleeping , second you woke up in a bad mood , try to slap me ... Do you think you _deserve _to be letting go ?" He said with a thoughtfull face , i rolled my eyes and glared at him , he only smirked playfully at me.

"Okay sweeth-"

"Do NOT call me _sweetheart _ever !" I screamed at him. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Ever ? So you want us to meet again ?" He laughed and i tried to control my anger.

"Fine , since you do not seem to understand , i'll go." I said walking towards the door , but hot blond guy caught my wrist before i coukd go.

"I am sorry." He said finally.

I turned towards him and widened my eyes at him. "_What_ ?!"

He sighed. "I am sorry , i didn't mean to make you angry , but listen , you can not go in the city in your bra , here take that gray top , it belongs to my little sister , but she won't mind. And it must be more than fifteen hours that you haven't eaten , so i'll take you to a coffee , we will be able to speak normally to each other , without you trying to slap me , what do you think about it ?." He said with a quick smirk.

I mused some moments , that would help me to be free of Sam , since i returned in the pack after the meeting with the Volturi because of Renesmee , maybe that guy was the one who was destined to me ... I shook my head , no , he was a majort flirt , there was no way in heaven that i would love someone like that , if one day there would be something between us , it would be pure friendship , like a gay friend , not more.

"Okay." I said finally , and he smiled , a normal smile for the first time in the time i knew him , it was a normal smile , not a flirtatious or a cocky one.

* * *

"So Leah , tell me about yourself." Fred told me while smiling charmingly at the pretty waistress who served us our coffee , i rolled myself at that , what a little flirt Fred was ...

I shrugged. "There is not so much to tell. My father died from a a disease , my mother is marrying the father of a girl i really hate , i have a little brother who loves life , and some people betrayed me in my life , but that's all." I lied , i didn't want to speak about Sam and Emily , i knew that i had accepted to be her bridesmaid , but the pain was still here , i tried to be nice with her , but with same around it wasn't easy , and i would never forgive them.

Fred looked sadly at me with an apologetic smile. "I am sorry for you , that wouldn't have been easy for you."

"Yes , that's true."

"You don't want to talk to me about the betrayal part ?" He asked softly and i looked at him , maybe he wasn't that bad ...

"No." I said coolly. I didn't want to say all my life to a guy i just met yesterday and in ... Weird circonstances.

"Like you want. But if you want to , i am here." He said.

"And you , what about you ?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Well , i have a lot of half-siblings , the best mother ever , a baby twin sister who hates men and who thinks she's older but who isn't , an impulsive father , and oh god , a horrible stepmother." At that moment , thunder came from the sky and i widened my eyes in shock , Fred only chuckled.

"Well , look who is here." A voice said behind us , and i looked behind Fred to see a man in a jogging , who looked a lot like Fred , but older , Fred was aslo more handsome , the man had dark curly brown hair and blue eyes , the same shade of blue as Fred.

Fred smiled seeying the man. "Brother." He said in musical voice , i am pretty sure his voice could enrapture thousand of women ...

"Who is the lovely lady with you ?" Asked the man , Fred smiled. "This is Leah Clearwater , a ... Friend."

"A friend ?" The man said looking between us and raising his eyebrows in suspicion. "Are you sure that she is only a 'friend' ?" He asked one more time.

Fred chuckled , got up and placed his arms around my shoulders. "Yes , this is my new friend , Leah Clearwater , she's pretty cute though." He said sending me a cocky grin , i rolled my eyes and took his arms off , making the man (brother) laugh.

"Well your 'new' friend doesn't seem to like you." He said smiling at me. "I am Henry." He said kissing my hand. "I am enchanted to see such a beautiful lady , it is just a shame that my flirt of a brother is gonna have her as a friend instead of me." I rolled playfully my eyes , those two were weird , but nice in a way , i wondered if all the members of their family would be like that.

"Heyyyyy , what are you doing little brother ! Don't steal me my friend !" Fred said taking my hand away from Henry's mouth playfully.

"Why don't you come to have a talk with us ?" Asked Fred to Henry.

"I can't , as usual , i am busy with my work , but maybe another day." He said smiling slightly at me. "Bye Leah ! see ya !" With that , he ran away fastly , Fred chuckled.

"What is the work that your brother does ?" I asked curiously.

"He is a ... Factor." Fred answered rather hesitantly , i raised my eyebrows. "A factor ?" "Yes."

Fred ran his hand through his sandy blond curls. "Do you want to move ? I can take you home if you want." I widened my eyes as i remembered the pack.

"No thanks , i'll go by myself. Thanks for ... Taking care of me." I said hesitantly , he smirked. "You are welcome sweetheart , but you are missing the better ride of your life !" He said walking towards his red Maserati car , that was true , i wouldn't deny it , he had a beautiful car.

"You are sure you'll be able to go by yourself ?" He asked through his window.

"I am not a baby , i'll be able to , Fred. Oh look , i am just gonna go , farewell !" I said running towards a bus , i knew that i had money in the pocket of my short.

I heard Fred chuckle behind me. "Good bye , sweetheart ! I am pretty sure we'll see each other !" He screamed before driving , which got me weird looks from the passers , i cursed under my breath , my so annoying and hurtful life was gonna change because of Fred , i was sure of that.

* * *

"Where have you been ?" Asked Sam when i came to La Push , i tried to not think about Fred , but it was really hard since he was the hottest man i had ever seen.

"I slept in a hostel because i was tired." I said coldly.

"Your mother was extremely worried for you." Sam pointed out , i only shrugged. I was still able to remember how she screamed some hours ago about me for leaving like that without even telling her.

"I talked to her , it is fine now." Sam frowned sligthtly , but didn't say nothing.

The days passed like that , monotony , we did what we did usual , i tried to not think about Fred , and i succeed thanks god.

Until the day i saw him sitting on a bench in a park four months later. He looked even more georgeous than before , he wore a blue shirt and black pants , black converse and a black jacket , and even if it wasn't summer anymore , he was still wearing his ray bans sunglasses.

When he noticed me , his grinned like a _wolf._

"Leah ! I told you we would meet again ! Right ?" He said tapping the seat next to him. "Come here !" I did as he told me , i didn't know why but it made me happy to see him again.

"So , how are you since last time , Leah ?"

"I am fine , and you ?" I asked shivering a little bit.

"I am also fi- Wait , why are shivering like that ?" He said with concern in his voice.

"I am a little bit cold." I said , gritting my teeth a bit.

Fred raised his eyebrows and looked at me. "It is autumn , and you are wearing _that_ ?" He said pointing at my red short and green tank top.

"Well ..." I began , well , when you were a wolf and dangers would come from nowhere , you couldn't take the risk of wearing decent clothes because you would tear them in your wolf transformation.

I suddenly felt something on my shoulders , and i looked up to see Fred placing his black jacket around me.

"But what are you -" He cut me off. "You risk to catch a cold like that." He said in a warm and kind voice , and i almost blushed , _almost._

"Let's go shopping !" He said suddenly , taking my hand in his , i blinked. "What ?" He playfully rolled his eyes at me.

"You can't go wearing that , let's buy you something warm."

"Wait , i don't have any money on me-"

"It's okay , i'll pay."

"But-"

"That doesn't bothers me." He said smirking at me. "Let's go !" With that , he took me to clothes shop , and i must say that i had fun with him , we tried clothes and all , we talked about stuff , we even ate a pizza , i just didn't notice that i was smiling the entire time , not like myself , and that i was holding his hand the whole time and that he held it tightly , it felt like a ... Date.

I ended up with blue jeans pant , a red sweater (that Fred forced me to wear since he liked red) and black boots. Fred paid everything , the clothes , the food ... Just like a gentleman , he even helped me to carry the bags , since he bought me many other clothes , even if i tried to say that it was useless , but he wouldn't listen to me and would do as he wanted to.

Maybe Fred wasn't that bad ... He was a majort flirt , but not a bad guy.

He took me to his red Maserati (too much red for me ...) car and drove me home.

"That was awesome ! No ?" He said through his window as i got up from his car. I smiled (woaw).

"Yes , i had fun , thanks , for the clothes and food also." I said , he ran his hand through his golden curls. "No problems."

"Can we do it again ?" He asked suddenly , looking at me with those beautiful icy blue eyes , i fet my heart race in an old way i refused to recognize since the last person who made me feel like that betrayed me.

"Yes." He looked at me with a wide grin and the most happy eyes i had ever seen someone have. "Thanks , i'll come to pick you up sunday at seven of the evening , does it suits you ?" He asked.

"Sounds perfect." I said with a weird voice , i looked at his wide grin , still on his lips , and i did a thing i would never have thought. I pecked him on the lips through his window and kissed his check , he looked at me with wide-eyes , but he smiled warmly at me after and i blushed a little bit.

"See ya , Leah." He said with a mysterious voice as i entered my home.

"See ya , Fred."

**A/N : So , what do you think of that ? Next chapter we will have a jealous Sam ! Oh and since it's the return of high shcool for me , i am sorry , but i won't be able to update , i think i'll update in december , see ya ! And please REVIEWS !**

**Tell me what you think of the pairing Apollo X Leah , in most of the crossovers about Twilight and PJO where Apollo is , he's paired with Bella and she is a goddess and not a human in and Edward play the 'bad boy who is jealous'.**

**I think that Apollo is extremely unlucky in love , and Leah is also unlucky and hurt in love , so i found it interesting as a pairing , the next chapters will tell more , but we won't see PJO's caracteres very soon , only Artemis , Aphrodite and maybe Cupid will be seen in the next chapters , so you will wait a little bit for Percy and the others.**

**Also i am gonna write a new love story for PJO , and i want you guys opinions on that , there is a poll on my profile , so please vote . The main caractere is a forbidden child , but not one of the big three . **

**PLEASE REVIEWS ! It is really important for us authors !**


	2. Jealousy and quarrels

**A/N**** : Hi ! I finally decided to update before December , i have only a few moments for writing by weeks , so i won't tell you the horror . Well thanks for the reviews , favourites and follows!**

**Also please i'd like you to read the note at the end it is really IMPORTANT for me !**

**Warning : Slight sexual references here.**

* * *

Leah's POV

Me meeting Fred was really nice . He gave a new opening to my life , i felt loved and needed with him , something i felt with Sam before the Impregnation incident.

Today was sunday , and fred was supposed to come at seven of the evening , i had just enough time to prepare myself for my date because of my wolf routine.

But i didn't except sam to make me stay until _seven_ , seriously , it really pissed me off , and today wasn't even my turn , it was Jack's turn , but he was so occupied with his Nessie that i was the one who got the damn job at his place , courtesy of Sam Uley of course.

So after that , i was pretty sure that i'd be late for the date , and i was messy and full of sweat , i didn't even had the time to take a shower , so i ran as fast as i could in my wolf form when the job was off , i catched Fred's red masserati when i was near home , but Fred wasn't in , maybe my mother invited him to enter when she had seen him wait in his gorgeous car.

I jumped to my window , being careful to not make any noise , i turned into my human form , made my way towards the bathroom and showered quickly.

Thankfully , Fred had send me a dress for our date with the jewels , so i just put on them and came down the stairs quickly. As i came down , i heard Fred and my mother talking.

"So , are you my daughter's new boyfriend ?"

"MOM !" I screamed as i joined them , Fred didn't look surprised , in fact , he looked very happy with my mom's sentence but he didn't seem to like the word 'new'.

"Kind of." He said turning to me , then he grinned , he really had the whitest teeth i had ever seen. "Leah !" He cried happily , moving from the couch he was on to hug me. "I missed you , Leah. And by the way , you are even more beautiful with that dress , that really suits you." He said it in my ear , making me blush deeply.

My mother cleared her throat and we turned to see at her happy expression. "Well , i believe you have a date , Leah , go and have fun with Fred , i'll tell your brother that you are gone to a date." I nodded and walked away with Fred's hand in mine , when i looked at his gorgeous face , i noticed that it was as red as mine.

* * *

"So , where are we going ?" I asked when we were finally in Fred's red car , he smiled at me. "It is a surprise." He said with a sweet voice , as musical as music itself.

"I see ... "

"You are gonna like it , i know it."

"And how can you ?" I asked playfully.

He chuckled. "Well , i know everything." He said with a strange serious voice , i rolled my eyes at him. "Of course."

A silence posed itself in the trip , my head was against the window , i was looking at the lights of the night , the lights of the living humans who laughed with each other.

"I like your voice." I said suddenly , which made Fred stop and he almost did an accident. my seat belt stopped me from hitting my head with the window in front of me.

"W-What ?" He said breathlessly , surely from the chock.

"I ... I like your voice." I said guiltily , i had almost making him kill the both of us after all ...

But that didn't seem to affect him so , because he grinned that cocky smile of his. "Really , you like my voice ?" He asked proudly.

"Yes , it is musical and ..." I didn't finish it because i blushed slightly , and Fred definitely noticed it.

"And ?" He repeated looking at me , smiling cockily , even if there was a huge happiness dancing into his beautiful icy eyes.

"Gorgeous , it is also gorgeous , just like you." I looked away of Fred's intense gaze , but he made me look at him and he kissed my lips softly , a passionate kiss who said enough about everything he felt.

"Thanks , Leah , i am ... Really glad that you said that , that really makes me happy to hear it from you. I think the same about you , you know ?" I nodded , my face still into his soft warm hands.

Fred smiled at me , a normal smile , not perverted or cocky , but only a smile.

"Good , now let's go." He said , getting started the car who was 'stopped' because of our little musical incident by the way.

Fred drove us faster to the restaurant he wanted to take me on. I widened my eyes in disbelief seeing the 'restaurant'.

It was one of the most expensive restaurant of the city , a five star , italiano. And i knew why Fred had send me the dress now , i had already doubts because of the dress but ...

"Well , here we are." Fred said chuckling at my reaction , he got off his car and opened the door for me. When i got off the car , i noticed how perfect he looked : His blond hair wasn't messy at all , just like usual .It had golden curls on Fred's neck , his black suit was really elegant , he was really stunning , even more than usual , and there was a glint in his beautiful sky blue eyes ...

"Earth to Leah." Said Fred in my ear and i shivered then looked at his satisfied and happy expression.

"Let's go , Leah." He said in a sensual voice , taking my hand in his. He did open the door for me , and then made me sit on my chair.

"What can i get you ?" The waiter asked at us , smiling at me seductively , which Fred _definitely noticed _, seeing the way he began to shiver.

"Hum ..." I began , but before i could pursue , Fred did ... An interesting thing.

He leaned his head and kissed me deeply on the lips , a deep and passionate kiss with his soft lips , i closed my eyes as his tongue danced around mine , exploring my mouth , and all of this under the eyes of the chocked waiter and the other people around us.

When i opened my eyes again , Fred was grinning at me and the waiter was turned into ice.

"Well , you can command now , Leah." Said Fred as he chuckled a bit.

The waiter looked like he had understood his lesson and took our order , he walked away rather quickly after that.

"Why did you do that ?" I asked , Fred's gaze darkened and he pursed his lips.

"He wanted to flirt with you , but no one in that world except me is allowed to do so." He said with a strange dark and cold voice.

"So ..." He began , finding his usual voice and surely trying to erase the tension after that little speech of his.

"So ..." I repeated after him , not knowing what to say.

"You had a boyfriend before me ?" Asked Fred suddenly , and i widened my eyes in shock.

"W-What ?"

"You had a boyfriend before me." Said Fred , but it was more an affirmative sentence than a question.

"Who's saying that you are my boyfriend ?"

"Well , after your mom-"

"Don't listen to Sue , she's-"

"So , your mom's name is Sue ?" Trailed me off Fred , i didn't know why , but he was trying something ...

"Well-"

"Who was your boyfriend before me ?" Asked Fred rather desperatly , and it pained me a bit.

I didn't want to spoil our evening with Sam and i really didn't want to talk about him , but Fred's abrupt questions weren't helping that much , so i decided to talk about Sam , but only a little bit.

"I ... Yes , i had a boyfriend before ... You." I finished quickly , and that got Fred's attention even more.

"And ... What is his name ?" Asked Fred softly , but there was an angry and jealous tone behind his voice.

I sighed. "Sam. Sam Uley." I turned my head away of his gaze.

"Look at me , Leah."

I looked up at Fred. He was wearing a frown on his face. He sighed deeply. "Maybe you want to talk to me about it , about why you two aren't together anymore ?"

"No , i do not want to , he is from the past , and i ... I don't want to talk about him anymore , i do no want it at all."

He looked at me some seconds , then he smiled. "Good , because i don't want it too , i only thought it would be better for us to talk about it , but if you don't want , then we wouldn't. But if one day you want to , then we would do it , okay ?"

"Okay." He grinned. "Good , now ..."

We talked for a very long time together , about everything , music , politic ... He talked about his family and i did the same , even my father's death. I didn't know why i did it but i was happy that i had done it , maybe i could tell him about the betrayal part , aka Sam and Emily . Fred looked happy that i did it too.

We ate and talked , it was like that. Until we were off , Fred paid and drove me home , we talked a little in the trip , but i noticed that we had a lot of things in common.

Fred walked me to my door and kissed me , he waited until i was in the house to go back to his car. I sat behind the door , with a genuine smile on my lips , and a wonderful feeling i knew too well.

I was in love.

I was free.

Free of the pain to be in love with Sam when he wasn't in love with me anymore.

I was in love with _Fred._

* * *

Weeks passed since my date with Fred , Seth seemed to be happy about it. Our mother had been very happy to tell him. Everyone noticed how happy i looked and i was.

In the pack , i couldn't control my thoughts , they were directed to Fred immediately , i thought about his good looks , his kindness , his sensuality , his musical voice , his soft lips ...

"STOP IT !"

I blinked and looked at a really pissed off Sam.

"Stop it , Leah , stop thinking about that guy all the time , that makes me sick." And that made me angry.

I got up , and walked to Sam. "Why ? I have the right to do whatever i want , or to think of whoever i want to , you aren't my master , Sam , you do not dominate me." The others members froze hearing that , Sam was able to control us through being the alpha , but only in our wolf from.

"Huh , looks like Leah finally got a boyfriend who is able to bear her horrible nature." I tried to control my anger with Paul's comment , and for that , i walked away and i sat on a chair.

"Hey Leah !" A happy voice cried , and i froze.

_What ... The ... Heck ?_

"Fred." I said getting up , i walked and saw Fred in his car , he looked as handsome as ever , he smiled and winked at me.

He parked his car and came to me.

"Hey L-e-a-h !" I rolled playfully my eyes at him , since our first date , he used to do that.

"What are you doing here ?" Asked i a little bit stressed , i didn't want him to meet the pack's member , and it could result to ... Really bad things , and if a blood-sucker came ...

"Well-"

"Who are you ?" Said an angry voice.

Fred looked behind me to look at Sam , who looked really angry. I looked into Fred's beautiful eyes , and they were full of anger and jealousy , so much that i turned my gaze away.

He walked , only a few steps , until he was in front of me , like he was protecting me from Sam and he spoke.

"I am Leah's _boyfriend_. You have a problem with that ?" Said he with a very cold voice. I placed my hands on his arms , and i almost took it away because his skin was _burning._

"No , but i do not want to see you here , you have nothing to do here."

"And why ?"

"Because ..." Sam trailed off , not knowing what to say.

"Leah !" Seth's voice wasn't far. He came running to us. He looked at the duo Fred-Sam , then at me.

"Hum ..." I said awkardly. Fred looked at me , then sighed.

"Excuse me , but are you my sister's boyfriend ?" Asked Seth suddenly. And my cheeks were becoming red with all of those questions.

"Yes." Fred looked happily at Seth , very satisfied.

"Leah." Sam's voice echoed , and i looked angrily at him. "What ?"

"Take your day , don't come until after tomorrow." And with that , he walked away.

* * *

"So , for how many time you two are together ?" Asked Seth excitedly.

"Hum ... About some m-"

"Two months , three weeks and three days." Said Fred trailing me off. I looked at him in surprise , and he only grinned and kissed my cheek , Seth looked at us in happiness and mischief.

"Well , i hope you'll take care of my sister , not like that-"

"Seth !" I screamed at him.

"Sorry." He said embarassed.

Fred looked at me , but i wasn't looking at him , i was avoiding his stare.

"I'll leave you alone , i must go home , i have homeworks to do after all." Laughed Seth awkardly. He began to run after that.

"Why your little brother isn't taking a bus ?"

"He ... Likes to run."

"Really ?"

I looked at my boyfriend's scowling face. "I feel like ... There is something you aren't telling me." He stopped walking after that , and i felt a really weird feeling in my chest , maybe it was stress or fear.

"Sam ... Your brother knows him , no ? Was he the man to who i talked ?" My silence told him enough about it , but he needed to hear it from me.

"Answer me." Almost growled Fred , and i began to accelerate which he noticed because he caught my wrist.

"Why can't you just say it , damn it !"

"I don't want to !"

"Why ? I already know that it is him anyways !"

"And how ?! I never said anything about Sam ! You can not know if it is him or not ! And what if it wasn't him that you have seen ?"

"He was too jealous of you being with me for him to not be Sam !" Fred looked like he wanted to kill someone , and us fighting didn't please me , we had never fight before.

"And how do you know that he was jealous ?!"

Fred blinked and looked at me , shock in his handsome features , and stress also , like he said things he shouldn't had said.

Drops hit my head , and i looked up at the sky. It was gray with heavy clouds , and it began to rain.

Little drops became more and more heavy , until it was a violent storm with thunder.

Fred and me just stood here under the rain , my clothes were wet , and his also.

He looked at me , a little bit coldly. "Now look at what you have done." He sighed just after.

I blinked. "What ? excuse me but it's you who-"

I stopped when he placed his jacket on my naked shoulders. "You'll catch a cold like that. I'll take you home."

"I don't want to go anywhere with you !" Said i when i pushed him away , making his jacket fell on his arms. He looked angrily at me. "This is not the moment of-"

"No ! I won't go with you ! Leave me alone !" And that was it , my temper and my bad nature were coming back after all i had done to get rid of it , Fred's and i relationship helped me for it.

"You'll come with me." Said Fred with a weird dark voice , so dark that it scarried me.

"No." Said i full of fear , it wasn't normal , Fred usually never acted like this ...

"No ?" He repeated after me. "You are gonna come with me , neither you like it or not. You know Leah , in fact i don't care at all if you want it or not , i'll just _take you _with me."

"What ?" I almost gasped at his sentence , he wasn't acting like himself , and it really freaked me out.

"Yes. Now come , my car is down here , i'll take you home , and don't try to run away. I am not gonna rape you or something." I shivered at that , there was no need for him to do that , he already had seen me naked several times , and he wasn't the kind of guy to do that.

"No , i won't."

"Damn it Leah ! Stop it and come ! Don't make me use force with you because i really do not want it !" Screamed he at me.

Maybe he was tired of me saying no to him , maybe i was also tired of saying no to him , and maybe this is why he took me into his arms , kissed me roughly on the lips with his tongue , and carried me to his car all the way.

* * *

"You are okay , Leah ?" Said Fred beside me. I nodded and put my head on his chest , and he covered us with the blankets.

After our little kissing session , he made me sit on his car and drove , not to my home , but to the same hostel i woke up braless some months ago. He stole me passionate kisses on our way , but not all the way because he would had done an accident.

He made love to me so many times that day that i lost count at twelve , and i wondered how people were able to make love to each other repeatedly on one day .

It was almost eight of the evening , my mother would be furious.

Following my thoughts about my hysterical mother's worries , i tried to get up , but Fred didn't let me do it , he took me by my waist , and placed his arms around me.

"Don't go , Leah." Supplied he with a sad voice.

I scowled , a bit angry , i was still shocked by the way he acted before. "No , i must go home , my mother will be worried."

He flashed me a dazzling smile. "Oh don't worry , she knows that you are with me , thanks to your little brother , so she won't be surprised if you don't come home tonight."

I sighed. "Fine , but if she will get angry at me tomorrow , i would kill you." He laughed at that , and caressed my throat. "Don't worry ... And for the killing part , i don't think it would possible."

"And why ?"

"You'll know soon , very soon ..." There was a thing in his voice i didn't like , but i let it go and flushed my naked breaths against his muscled torso. And like that , i fell asleep , in the arms of the man i loved.

* * *

I did a ... Weird dream.

There was someone in our room , someone other ... A woman , no , a girl i thought.

"You don't know what you have done , brother !" An angry voice almost screamed.

"Shhh ! You'll wake her up Artemis !" That was definitely Fred's voice. But who was the girl with him ? Artemis ?

"I don't care !" The girl talked in a lower tone. "Seriously ! She's a werewolf ! I may not like you jumping from girls to girls , but i am the patron of maidens ! At least if you had chosen a normal mortal as your lover-"

"No ! I don't want anyone except leah as my lover , she will be mine for eternity , i won't leave her , no matter what you or dad could say !"

"Damn it , Apollo !" The young girl cried , and that got me to open my eyes. That was a weird scene. A very beautiful girl , more beautiful than anyone i had ever seen , with long auburn hair and weirdly a bow in her hands , was standing in front of Fred , the girl looked like she was twelve , she was Fred's exact replica , but only as a girl.

Fred , on the other hand , was glaring at the girl. He was in his pants , and his shirt was unbuttoned , his muscled torso and gorgeous six packs were visible.

"You think that father will accept it ? That when you will tell him that you have fallen in love with a creation of Nyx , especially a werewolf , he will be happy and will tell you 'but go on my son ! Marry her !' ? Stop dreaming Apollo ! You hadn't fallen in love since millienas , do you remember what happened to the last lover you had fallen in love with ?"

Fred tensed. "I know , the last woman with who i had fallen in love died , and almost the same things happened to all the others with who i had fallen in love , but not Leah , not her , i won't let her die , i'll save her , illegaly if i am forced to."

"Just like the time i had been gone ? And the time you helped Percy Jackson and his friends in the war with Gaia ? Please Apollo ! If you do another thing like that , father would punish you and it would be the third time , stop it , end your relationship with that girl before it goes too far."

"It is already too far , we are already madly in love with each other. Leah is one of the few people with who i fell in love to ever reciprocate my feelings. I won't end _us _, i will keep what i am doing with her , i won't let go of _her _, she will stay with me for eternity ... As my immortal lover."

"Did you tell her ?" The girl snapped sharply. "Did you tell her the truth about you , about who you are ?"

He pursed his lips angrily. "No , i have done nothing of it yet."

"And you want to ... !"

I groaned in my sleep , i was still half asleep , and i opened slowly my eyes again , the girl looked troubled and shocked , and Fred came to my side.

"Go back to sleep , Leah." He said kindly to me , with a painful and determinate tone in his voice.

"Hum what ? Wait ... Who is ..." Before i could pursue , Fred gave me a sweet kiss on the lips , and snapped his fingers.

Strangely , it drove me to sleep.

* * *

**A/N : W**ell , here is the chapter , i decided , as i said , to update before December , but for the next chapter , i really don't know when i will update it , probably in December as i said before.

I have a request for you , i want you guys to tell me how the grammar and the punctuation are , actually , i am very preoccupied with it because in one of my story , someone let a very bad review about it , at least if the person didn't say it so badly with words who really hurt me , i would have accepted it , but it had been so bad that i wondering if it was right , so guys please , tell me if the grammar is , bad , if it's okay , or if it is nice because i am really disappointed with that.

Also , it is possible that i would change the rating of the story , it would be M instead of T , but i am not very sure , anyways , give me your opinions on that , and don't forget to reviews , favourites and follows please ! Your reviews really encourage me !

Good bye until the next chapter , Yoko nee-san.


End file.
